


Interlude

by NightOfTheLand



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Coming Untouched, First Time, M/M, Premature Ejaculation, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2019-11-16 05:49:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18088616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightOfTheLand/pseuds/NightOfTheLand
Summary: The boys share a dirty little moment





	1. Chapter 1

Roger couldn’t seem to help himself. The taste of the other man’s lips against his was addicting. To the point he was half convinced he never needed to breathe again. At least not while he had the younger man pressed up against the wall of their hotel room, a thigh between his legs where he was grinding down desperate for any friction he could find, making those breathy little ah, ah, ahs as Roger tugged in his shoulder length brown hair. Roger was hard in his jeans, feeling his cock throb with every noise John was making against his lips. With every tangle of their tongues, hot and wet and full of desire. He wanted -needed- more, and he needed it sooner rather than later. 

“Fuck, John,” Roger breathes against his lover’s lips feeling John grind down against his thigh, long eyelashes fluttering in pleasure. Roger was sure he was going to leave finger tip shaped bruises on John’s hips where he was gripping the younger man so hard. But John didn’t seem to care. 

“Rog,” he gasped out, biting at Rogers lower lip, “I need you.” 

Roger bit back a moan, “Yeah, baby? How?” 

John stopped his desperate movement for a moment, pressing himself completely flush against Roger, wrapping his arms tighter around the blond man’s neck, pressing his kiss bitten lips to the shell of Rogers ear, “I need you inside me,” he murmured, ignoring Roger’s moan at his words, “I need to feel you inside me, I need you to come inside me.” 

A full body shiver went through Roger at those words an instant before he grabbed John and manhandled him towards the bed. Hands tugged at clothes and as soon as John was shirtless Roger shoved him down onto the bed, not letting him catch his breath before he was on him, biting kisses into the skin of his chest. John moaned beneath him, arching up, hands scrambling for purchase on Roger’s bare back, blunt nails leaving faint red marks as Roger’s sucked on a sensitive nipple. Still clothed hips rocked together and John grabbed a handful of denim clad ass, head tossed back, eyes slits of pleasure, gasping as Roger bit down oh so gently on his already abused nipple. 

“Fuck me, Roger, c’mon,” John panted, nimble fingers tugging at jeans to make his point. 

They took a moment to part and shed the last of their clothes and for Roger to grab the lube from his bag. John has barely flipped himself over onto all fours before Roger was parting his cheeks, getting an eye full of fluttering hole, before leaning in to lick a stripe across the clenching muscle. John let out a yelp that turned into a low moan, arms about giving out, before he grabbed a pillow and used it to prop his top half up. Roger grinned at him, not saying a word as he went to work, tongue dancing across skin, the otherwise silent hotel room filled with the sound of John’s pleasure. When Roger pressed lips to John’s entrance and sucked lightly the younger man all but screamed. “Rog, fuck, Rog, I, I need it, I need you, fuck me, fuck me, I need you in me, fuck fuck fuck,” the younger man was babbling, as Roger lapped at his hole, before pressing his tongue inside him. 

John let out a sob of pleasure, pressing his face into the pillow he was clutching for dear life. “Roger,” he sobbed, and the other man took pity on him. 

Roger pulled away, reaching for the lube, spreading some over his fingers before pressing two into the already wet and relaxed hole. John sighed out in almost relief, feeling Roger finally start to open him. The drummer took his time, stretching and twisting his fingers inside the younger man, his own cock rock hard and aching between his thighs. He pressed his fingers up and a come hither motion and the little ah,ah,ah noises John had been making stopped as his whole body went tense and he clenched around Roger’s fingers. Roger blinked in surprise as John slowly relaxed around him, making little noises of bliss before they transformed into something like embarrassment. 

“Shit, Rog, I…” John started twisting himself to look over his shoulder at his lover. 

Roger felt desire pool in his chest, John’s face was flushed, hair sticking to his face and up at odd angles, eyes slightly glassy from his orgasm. 

“Hey, I’m gonna take it as a compliment,” Roger quipped, giving John a crooked smile, starting to slide his fingers out slowly. 

“Wait,” John reaches back for him, face flushing brighter red, “I want you to fuck me.” 

Blue eyes considered him for a moment before nodding. “Wanna see your face,” Roger murmured, pulling his fingers out, helping John to flip over, avoiding the wet spot, pressing a kiss to the corner of John's mouth. 

Long legs were bent up and hooked over Rogers shoulders where he knelt between John’s legs. Eyes dark with desire were watching him as he pressed the leaking head of his cock to John’s entrance, the muscle fluttering in anticipation. John’s mouth fell open as Roger pressed inside inch by inch, his whole body trembling from almost painful overstimulation. “Fuck, Rog,” John breathes out, tangling long fingers in blond hair while gripping the other man’s shoulder with his other hand. 

Roger grunted as he bottomed out, pressed fully inside his lover and he stared down into pupil blown grey eyes, “Tell me,” he whispered. 

John let out a low moan, clenching around Roger, his soft cock twitching against his thigh, “You, fuck Rog, you’re so big inside me,” he panted out, eyes rolling back in his head as Roger slowly pulled out and thrust back in, breath leaving him in a gasp. “So good, so big, fuck, I love your cock inside me,” he babbled, voice going sharp with each thrust, Roger no longer tempering his movements, pounding into the younger man below him. With each thrust John cock twitched more and more, hardening at the feeling of being so full, and it wasn’t long before it was weeping steadily against his lower belly, John’s eyes rolled back in his head, a litany of filth leaving his pleasure parted lips. 

“Shit, Roger, you fuck me so good, love the way you stretch me, so big inside me, so big, fuck, ah yes, yes, right, right there, yeah, make me come again,” John’s voice reaches a fever pitch, as Roger bent him in half leaning down to kiss him fully on the lips, the fact Roger had just eaten him out be damned. John moaned at the change of angle and the taste of himself on Roger’s lips, the feeling of Rogers soft belly rubbing against his weeping cock, and when clever fingers twisted a nipple at the same time a hard thrust found his prostate, John let out a cry against Roger’s lips, wet tongue plundering his mouth, and cane again for the second time untouched. 

Roger gasped at the sudden extra tightness around him, and he managed two more thrusts before he spilled inside his lover, fucking him through his orgasm. Below him John gasped and twitched at the feeling of Roger spilling hotly into him. 

It was several long moments before Roger pulled out and collapsed sideways next to John, reaching over to tangle pliant fingers together. Turning his head slightly, Roger saw a dopey blissed out smile on John’s sleepy face and he rolled so he wrapped the younger man in his arms. John made a contented noise and snuggled closer. Both knew they should get up and shower, John especially with the feeling of Roger’s come leaking from him, but neither wanted to move. 

“Clean up?” Roger mumbles into John’s sweat damp hair. 

“In a minute,” John yawned through his reply, eyes still closed. 

The blond hummed in response and closed his own eyes. It only took a moment for both men to drift to sleep. 

  
  



	2. Second Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roger wants to try getting fucked, but things don't go as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't help myself after listening to Misfire on repeat...

Roger had his eyes squeezed shut at the feeling John’s mouth on him. The younger man was running his tongue up and down his aching cock, lapping at the leaking head, moaning at the taste, the vibrations making Roger clench his teeth as he tried not to come. Long clever fingers were teasing around his balls, rolling them between calloused fingertips, making Roger gasp with each touch. 

“John,” he moaned out, hands threading in short curls, tugging as John sucked on the head of his cock before taking it down as far as he could, his nose pressing to the smooth skin of Roger’s pelvis. “Please, I need to come, let me come,” he panted, tugging on the hair between his fingers, moaning at the loss when John pulled off to lick at the head. 

Gray-green eyes were teasing as John looked up at him from beneath long lashes. “I wanna fuck you,” he said simply, using one finger to tease at Roger’s hole. 

The blond tensed just slightly at the feeling, feeling his heart pound in his chest at the thought. They had never done it that way before, but he couldn’t say the idea was unappealing. He stared at John watching the younger man shift awkwardly, his face going red from what Roger was sure was embarrassment. “Sorry, Rog, I know, we can do it like we always do,” John mumbled, sitting back on his heels, snatching his hand away from Roger as if burned. 

“No!” Roger exclaimed, voice too loud in the subdued bedroom setting, “No, John, I, I think I want you to fuck me.” 

It was almost comical the way John’s eyes widened. “Rog, you sure?” 

Roger rolled his eyes fondly, “If you don’t hurry up and get to it I might change my mind.” 

The sound of John’s startled laugher made Roger smile, reaching up to brush a thumb over John’s flushed cheek. Grey-green eyes met his and Roger could read the worry in them before Roger surged up to press a kiss to the younger man’s lips. John sighed into the kiss letting Roger’s tongue lick into his mouth, and they lazily made out for several long minutes, before Roger pulled away. “Seriously, if you don’t hurry up I might get cold feet,” he teased, leaning back on the bed, folding his arms behind his head to look up at John who was still half kneeling over him. 

John blinked a few times down at him before he shook his head fondly. “You’re a menace,” he scolded as he reached over to the nightstand for the bottle of lube. 

Roger frowned at him when he pulled out a condom. “What’s that for, Deacy?” 

The bassist just shrugged. “Thought you might not like the mess,” he said by way of explanation. 

The blond just kept frowning at him. “Do you not like the mess?” Roger asked seriously, suddenly concerned that all this time he had been doing something that John didn’t like. 

“Roger,” John said in that familiar patient tone, “How many times have I begged you to come inside me? Do you think I’d do that if I didn’t like your mess?” 

“Well, then I want your mess,” Roger said cheekily, acting more confident than he was feeling. This was his first time and he didn’t really know if he would enjoy the feeling of John coming inside him, but he figured if it did something for John when he came in him than it might do something for Roger to have John come inside him. 

John shook his head again looking impossibly fond. “Ridiculous,” he mumbled, crawling back over to Roger, leaning up to give him a sweet kiss. “How do you want to do this?” 

That question made Roger even more nervous. He hadn’t really even fingered himself, and John certainly hadn’t fingered him before but he wanted to know what the fuss was about, and how John felt when they fucked. 

“Like this?” he replied, a question in his voice, not liking the uncertain feeling that was blooming in his chest making his hard cock flag just slightly. John must have noticed because he leaned back up for a kiss, snagging a pillow to place under Roger’s hips. 

“I love you,” John whispered against Roger’s lips as he kissed him again, smiling at him softly before retreating down to kneel between Roger’s spread legs. 

Roger closed his eyes and tried to breathe as he felt John rearranging his legs, bending his knees so his feet were flat on the bed, positioning him the way he wanted him. He let out a long breath before gasping as a cool lube covered finger circled his hole. 

“Breathe,” he heard John murmur from where he was kneeling between his legs, stroking his free hand up and down Roger’s thigh. “Breathe, Rog, I’m gonna make you feel so good.” 

As Roger sucked in a shuddering breath he felt John’s finger slip inside him and he couldn’t help but tense up at the intrusion. It was like nothing he had felt before, the feeling foreign but not as unpleasant as he had thought. “Look at me,” John’s voice made his eyes snap open to look down at those pupil blown grey-green eyes that were watching him intently. 

“You’re so tight,” John breathed out, twisting his finger just slightly as Roger began to relax around him. “Like a vice, I can’t imagine how you’re gonna feel around my cock, baby, gonna be so good for me.” 

Roger moaned, body relaxing around the intrusion that had started to feel good. “Gonna make me come on your fingers, Deacs?” he moaned, trying vainly to form coherent thought. 

A second finger pressed inside him, a light sparking behind John’s pupil blown eyes. “No, Rog, I’m gonna make you come on my cock,” John replied sweet as sugar, twisting his fingers just slightly tips brushing Roger prostate and the world went white. 

The blond gasped and arched up at the touch, his flagging cock suddenly taking an interest again. He didn’t know where to put his hands, so he gripped the duvet cover until his knuckles went white. This must be how John felt every time Roger mercilessly teases his prostate. “Oh, fuck,” Roger breathed as John twisted his fingers into a come hither motion, one he himself had done on John so many time, the calloused tips of John’s fingers pressing into that bundle of nerves making him see stars. 

“So fucking good for me,” John said, something almost like awe in his voice as he twisted his fingers again, stretching Roger open, “So good taking my fingers, fuck, Rog, you take them like you were born to it.” 

Roger made a noise in reply, he didn’t even know what he was trying to say as the slight burn of being stretched open slowly and methodically was almost enough to do him in. He wanted more, wanted to feel more of the full pressure of John inside him, more of the burn of the stretch was slowly turning into something more than pleasure. 

John twisted his fingers again, pressing more firmly to that bundle of nerves and Roger gasped, whole body twitching on the bed as he saw white, thighs shaking from the utter pleasure that coursed through his veins. It was almost embarrassing the whine that left him as those fingers teased inside him, and Roger gasped as a third pressed inside, applying firm pressure to his prostate. He moaned, writhing on the bed, head shaking back and forth on the pillow, hair wild and everywhere, and he felt the familiar burning in his belly a moment too late. 

Stars erupted by his eyes as his whole body seized, cock jerking as he came all over his belly. The fingers inside him stilled and after a moment of panting, he cracked an eye open to look at the stunned look on John’s face. “Shit,” Roger said eloquently, feeling his face go red whole body flushing that had nothing to do with his orgasm or the fingers still in his ass. 

“Wow,” was all John said in reply, eyes still wide as he stared at Roger like something magical, “That was, that, I never knew, I just wow.” 

“I’m sorry, John, I -” Roger was cut off by John’s firm lips finding his, tongue licking along the seam waiting for Roger to open to him. The blond gasped at the feeling, John’s fingers still inside him and now his tongue licking into him steadily. 

“That,” John said into the kiss, “was really fucking hot.” 

Roger couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped him before he gasped as John’s fingers shifted inside him making his twinge with overstimulation. “Shit, sorry, Rog, here, let me,” John pulled away from the kiss to carefully remove his fingers from Roger’s aching hole. The blond let his whole body relax at the feeling, still feeling self-conscious about coming way too soon, but letting John help him rearrange so he was propped against the headboard slightly. 

“Wanna blow you,” he mumbled, making grabby hands towards John who laughed and shook his head. 

“I’m fine, I’ll take care of it, let's get you cleaned up first,” the younger man said sweetly, making to crawl off the bed. 

Roger grabbed his arm stopping him, shaking his head. “Wanna watch if you won’t let me help,” Roger said with a tired smirk as John turned bright red. 

“Okay,” he breathed, settling himself back on the bed, wrapping long fingers around his own cock, flush high on his face and chest as he stroked himself. Roger watched with hungry eyes, feeling his desire for his lover burning in his veins and he could feel his spent cock twitching valiantly, but he knew he’d need a minute before he could even think about being ready to go again. Instead, he watched the self-sure way John stroked himself off, his long slender fingers moving across his own flesh just the way he liked it. 

It didn’t take long for John to gasp out Roger’s name as he came painting his hand and adding to the mess already on Roger’s belly. John collapsed next to Roger on the bed, breathing hard, face smushed into the crook of Roger’s neck. “Love you,” he mumbled tiredly. 

“Love you more,” Roger whispered back, letting his eyes close, wrapping an arm around John’s waist, pulling him close. 

“Next time I wanna come inside you,” John said, voice still sleepy but tone determined. 

Roger choked slightly on his slightly hysterical giggle before he dropped a kiss to the top of John’s head. “Mmkay, sounds perfect,” he replied, settling back against the pillows, content wrapped up in his lover for a moment before they went off to shower and clean up. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed this dirty little thing I wrote while bored on my lunch break. Other things will be updated later tonight!


End file.
